Kinmotsu
Kinmotsu (Forbidden Thing) is the ability to manipulate the morphons that constitutes one's kagayaki. Its users are referred to as kinmotsuka. ''Attainment Write the first section of your page here. Basics The basics of 'kinmotsu' are a trio of maneuvers which are referred to as 'operations. These ''operations'' are ''Association'', ''Deviation'', and ''Emanation''. ''Association'' Consists of utilizing the ''false morphons'' that constitute one's ''kagayaki'' to link the entirety of one's ''kagayaki'' to another'' kagayaki'' in a manner that is similar to how a chemical element of the periodic table is capable of utilizing its electrons to link itself to another ''chemical element''. ''Deviation'' Consists of either depositing or withdrawing ''morphons'' from a ''kagayaki'' in order to alter the morphic field of the aforementioned ''kagayaki''. ''Emanation'' Consists of projecting ''morphons'' from a ''kagayaki''. Advanced There are specific orders, which are each referred to as being a ''procedure'', in which the aforementioned ''operations'' can be performed. These ''procedures'' are Appropriation, Amelioration, Debilitation, Usurpation, Transformation, Generation, Circumvention, Materialization, and Annihilation. ''Appropriation '' Consists of only performing ''Association'' in order to link one's ''kagayaki'' to a ''kagayaki'' that is adjacent to yours. Those who are naturally talented at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Appropriates''. ''Amelioration '' Consists of performing ''Association'' and then ''Deviation'' in order to alter the ''morphic field'' of a ''kagayaki'' other than one's own. Those who are naturally talented at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Ameliorants''. ''Debilitation '' Consists of performing ''Association'' and then ''Emanation'' in order to project morphons from a ''kagayaki'' other than one's own. Those who are naturally talented at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Debilitants''. ''Usurpation '' Consists of performing ''Deviation'' and then ''Association'' in order to safely link one's ''kagayaki'' to a ''kagayaki'' that is adjacent to yours. Those who are naturally talented at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Usurpers''. ''Transformation '' Consists of only performing ''Deviation'' in order to alter the ''morphic field'' of one's very own ''kagayaki''. Those who are naturally talented at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Transformers''. ''Generation '' Consists of performing ''Deviation'' and then ''Emanation'' in order to project something other than ''morphons'' from one's ''kagayaki''. Those who are naturally talented at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Generators''. ''Circumvention '' Consists of performing ''Emanation'' and then ''Annexation'' in order to link one's ''kagayaki'' to a ''kagayaki'' that is not adjacent to yours. Those who are naturally talented at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Circumventors''. ''Materialization '' Consists of performing ''Emanation'' and then ''Deviation'' in order to alter a projection of ''morphons'' into just about any entity one desires. Those who are naturally talented at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Materializers''. ''Annihilation '' Consists of only performing ''Emanation'' in order to project ''morphons'' from one's ''kagayaki''. Those who are naturally talented at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Annihilators''. Mastery There is only so much that one is capable of achieving through the manipulation of naught but one's own ''morphons'', and only so many ''morphons'' that one is capable of appropriating from other ''kagayaki'''''. Thus, in order to reach one's full potential, it is absolutely necessary that one....WIP